This invention generally pertains to piperazinyl- and piperidinyl-cyclohexanes having anti-ischemic, antipsychotic and other bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. In some preferred embodiments, the invention is concerned with 1,4-disubstituted piperazine or piperidine derivatives wherein the 4-substituent is benzyl or substituted benzyl, and the 1-substituent is a 4-arylcyclohexan-1-yl moiety. These compounds, and others structurally related thereto, possess a unique profile that makes them useful in the treatment of ischemia-induced illnesses and psychosis.
Caprathe et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,445, disclosed a series of piperazinyl-cyclohexene compounds characterized by structural formula A: ##STR1## wherein R' is an aryl or heterocyclic ring, a is 0-2 and b is 0-4.
As can be seen, these earlier compounds are chemically distinguishable from the instant compounds on the basis of their chemical structures because they are aryl- or heteroaryl-piperazines, whereas the instant compounds are benzyl- or heteroarylmethyl-piperazines (when, in Formula I below, Y=N) or -piperidines (when, in Formula I below, Y=CH).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,502 to Smith et al discloses compounds of the following formula: ##STR2## wherein A may be a C.sub.5-7 cycloalkyl ring. The compounds are taught to be antidepressants. There is no suggestion in the patent that these compounds are useful in the treatment of stroke or other ischemia-based conditions.
Caprathe et al disclosed a series of piperazinyl-cyclohexanol compounds characterized by structural formula B in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,921. Formula B is: ##STR3## wherein n is 0 to 4 and Ar and Ar' are aryl or heterocyclic rings. These compounds are structurally distinguishable from the instant compounds. The reference compounds are arylpiperazines, while the instant compounds are benzyl- or heteroarylmethyl-piperazines.